


Ambassador Pink

by CaptainJZH



Series: Men in Black AU [2]
Category: Men in Black (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Men in Black (Movies) Fusion, Bodyguard Romance, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Pink wants to return to Earth, mostly so he can see one, special person.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Men in Black AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190711
Kudos: 14





	Ambassador Pink

_ “Pink, why would you ever want to be ambassador to that miserable little slimeball?” _

_ “Why, if it weren’t for that treaty we would have colonized it by now!” _

_ “Blue, Yellow… I just want this. Isn’t that enough?” _

_ “Ugh! I can’t say no to that face.” _

_ “Blue!” _

\---

Pink had been pushing to be the Gem ambassador to Earth for some time now. His disguise, which had previously been a T-shirt and some sunglasses, was now fully designed by the Men in Black. Contact lenses covered his Diamond eyes, prosthetic makeup covered his gem and his wardrobe was now T-shirts and jeans — a far cry from the pink, puffy clown outfit he used to wear.

He had wanted to return to Earth since the moment he left. Partly because it was so different, so much more  _ freeing  _ than Homeworld, but mostly because of one person.

Agent C.

\---

“C!” Pink shouted, pulling the suit-clad agent into a hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s…” C said, blushing. “It’s good to see you too. I’ve been, uh, looking forward to my new assignment.”

“New assignment?” Pink asked, his eyes suddenly watery. “Where… Where are you going?”

“I’m your bodyguard, silly!” C said, grabbing the young man’s head and ruffling his hair. “We’re gonna have all the time in the world to hang out!”

“Aww, you’re the best,” Pink smiled. “So like, you hang out around me...all the time now?”

  
“Occasionally Agent J will relieve me ‘cause of paperwork and stuff — but don’t worry, you two will get along great — but yeah, basically! Anything you wanna do to kick off your stay on Earth, Mr. Ambassador?”

“...Can we look at more trains?”

C laughed. “Of course.”

This assignment was going to be  _ great. _

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to E350tb for creating this AU and being my faithful beta reader!


End file.
